Wayward Sons
by LokisonStarchilde
Summary: SO this was just an idea... Set after the events of Thor and during Supernatural season 4 ?  before Lucifer is thrown into the pit. Loki crashes to Earth, just to be run over and killed by the Winchester boys and their pesky Impala!
1. A Hole in the Earth

****So I redid this and made it an actual chapter. I think you'll be more pleased with it(No Loki isn't really dead). xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A Hole in the Earth<strong>

* * *

><p>Can you explain to me how,<p>

You're so evil (how?),

It's too late for me now,

There's a hole in the earth (a hole in the earth).

There's a hole in the earth (a hole in the earth).

I'm out…

Can you explain to me now,

If you're still able, well...

I think you know the truth,

There's a hole in the earth (a hole in the earth).

I'm out…

I hate all of my friends,

They all lack taste sometimes.

There's a hole in the earth

I'm out..

There's a hole in the earth

Please take a bow...

This is the end (somewhere).

This is the end,

Somewhere...

There's a hole in the earth.

There's a hole in the earth.

I hate all of my friends,

I'm out...

There's a hole in the earth. –Deftones, _Hole in the Earth_

* * *

><p>"Where are we again?" Sam whines from the passenger seat. He turns his head to look out the window, seeing nothing but flatland stretching on forever, the horizon dotted by occasional trees. The curve of the Earth was aglow with the last traces of sunlight before nightfall snuffed it out.<p>

"Somewhere Oklahoma." Dean grumbled through a yawn. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair,

"Wake me when we reach civilization." He said, letting his eyes close. Dean clicked on the radio to fill the silence with Motorhead. The rumble of thunder perforated the air. Sam opened his eyes to meet his brother's confused gaze. Both men leaned over the dashboard to look up at the night sky. Dean's brow scrunched up even more,

"There aren't any clouds." He stated bluntly. Sam was nodding,

"So what do you think that was?" he asked. Dean's lips pulled into an exhausted frown and he shrugged. A blinding light pierced the overhead sky, pure white edged in a flurry of rainbow color. Sam and Dean squinted, putting their hands up to block the light while trying to see what it was. A sharp sound, like a jet breaking the sound barrier, shook the sky. Sam covered his ears, scrunching up his face and Dean winced but kept his hands on the wheel. Like a bullet, the blinding light plummeted to the ground, crashing right in front of the Impala.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean shouted in surprise as he slammed the breaks and tried to swerve. The pavement was broken and uplifted from the impact, making it difficult to move the car. On impulse, Dean accelerated the car and turned sharply in an effort to get away from the crash site quickly. A loud thud hit Sam's side of the car and suddenly they were flying. The car flipped once in the air before hitting dirt and rolling twice more. Dean was still screaming after the car settled, upside down.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted to shut him up, "Are you alright?" he asked in a calmer voice when Dean was quiet and looking at him. Dean was panting hysterically,

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!" he answered then slammed his hands into the steering wheel, "Son of a BITCH!" he cursed furiously. Sam was out of his seat, kicking his door open. Dean unbuckled himself and followed suit. After they crawled out and were on their feet Dean let out an agonized cry, putting his hands atop his head,

"My car!" he whined, "Oh baby…I'm so sorry…" he stroked the now dented metal. Sam stood at the edge of the crater, peering inside.

"Dean?" he called from behind his older brother.

"Look, I don't two shits about some fucking rock right now, Sammy!" Dean answered. Sam cocked his head in annoyance,

"It's not a rock, douchebag." He said nodding toward the crash, "Just…get over here and look!" Sam demanded. Dean sighed and stomped his feet like an aggravated child.

"Oh…shit." He whispered as he looked down into the crater. Crumpled upon the scorched dirt was a man. He was tall and lean with black hair and milky pale skin. Dean pursed his lips with interest,

"What the hell is that? Armor? Is he wearing armor?" he asked. Sam rolled his eyes,

"I'm pretty sure that's not the important part, Dean." He said, Dean looked at him in astonishment,

"Dude! That's fucking chainmail! I think that's important!" he responded.

"No, you think it's cool." Sam corrected. Dean gave an exaggerated nod,

"Which is important!" he answered, "Where can I get chainmail like that?" Sam rolled his eyes again. The familiar rush of air and rumple of a large set of wings alerted them to the arrival of an angel.

"What have you done?" Castiel asked as he leaned only inches from the fallen man's face.

"Yeah, hi to you too, Cas." Dean said, "I'm good, thanks for asking." Cas turned his deep blue-eyed glare to Dean, narrowing his eyes meaningfully for only a second before looking back at the man in the dirt.

"Do you know who this is?" Castiel continued. The boys shrugged in unison.

"Do you?" Sam asked voice laced with curiosity. Cas straightened up and stepped around the man before climbing out of the crater and facing the brothers.

"Yes." He answered in his ominous voice. A minute passed. The brothers looked at each other, then at Cas with raised eyebrows. Dean waved a hand for Cas to continue,

"And…?" he prompted. Castiel met both their gazes,

"He is Loki." He replied simply.

"Loki?" Sam asked in mild disbelief.

"Didn't we deal with a Loki already before?" Dean questioned. Cas looked at him,

"That was Gabriel pretending to be Loki." He turned around to peer at the fallen man again, "This…is the real Loki." He explained.

"Well good!" Dean said, "One less pay in my ass to hunt down and kill later." He turned on his heel and started to head for his wrecked car.

"No." Cas said, "The true God of Mischief would never come to this planet. He views humans as of little importance and a blemish on the universe."

"Wow, he sounds like a great guy." Dean commented, earning himself an annoyed glare from Sam.

"He fell." Sam told Cas, "He just fell out of the sky." Cas turned his gaze up at the stars and narrowed his eyes, as if searching for something.

"He fell from the Bifrost." He clarified.

"The what?" Dean wondered. Cas turned to him again,

"The Bifrost Bridge. It links the Nine Realms and makes travel between them possible." He explained, but neither of the brothers seemed to be more enlightened at all. "The question is why did he fall?" Cas continued, "And, perhaps more disturbingly so, how did your car kill him?" Dean cocked one eyebrow,

"Well, not for nothing, but cars tend to kill a lot of things." He said. Cas was shaking his head,

"To someone as powerful as Loki, being hit by a car would be no different than a bee sting." He told them. The brothers exchanged glances of indifference,

"Regardless, he'd dead." Dean said.

"It was an accident." Sam said, "What can we do?" Cas sighed,

"Run and hide." He answered.

"What?" the boys asked in unison.

"Loki happens to have a very passionate and powerful Thunder God for an older brother. What do you think he's going to do when he finds out his baby brother has been murdered?" Castiel's narrowed eyes were deadly serious.

"Hunt down and kill the bastards who did it." Dean answered in a heavy voice. Sam looked at him,

"Why do you say that?" he asked, confused. Dean looked at him with love and fondness swirling in his hazel eyes,

"Because it's what I would do." He said. Sam's brow pulled down in a look of sympathy and he nodded once.

"I'll see what I can do to find you both protection. I've never dealt with an Aesir in person, so I'm not sure what to expect." Castiel told them.

"A what?" Dean asked, but Cas was gone. Dean shook his head, "Freaking angels." He grumbled. Sam was peering down at Loki again, looking as if someone had just run over his cat.

"Should we bury him?" he asked Dean.

"Well I'm sure we shouldn't leave him here." Dean answered. They both turned to look at the Impala and let out sighs of irritation.

"_Fuck_." Dean cursed under his breath.

"Let's flip it over and hope it still runs." Sam said.

* * *

><p>"Can you see her, great Heimdal?" Thor had asked that same question every day, after he'd destroyed the bridge.<p>

"Yes." Heimdal replied every time.

"What is she doing?" Thor whispered the question, desperation and loneliness coming out in a strain.

"She believes she's finally found a way to reconnect our worlds. She's rather excited." Heimdal said and this answer perked Thor's head up. Thor stepped closer to the Gatekeeper,

"Truly?" he sounded like a hopeful child, "This wonderful! I must tell Father. I trust you will let us know if it works?" Thor called as he jumped unto his horse. Heimdal nodded,

"I am certain that if it works we will all know." He replied. Thor chuckled and rode off at top speed. Thor was off the horse before it even stopped completely, he threw the throne room doors open and didn't bother to stop and bow.

"Father! I have great news!" He announced and then back peddled as he observed the council members seated around a long table. He ducked his head in embarrassment, "Forgive me." He whispered, not meeting anyone's eyes. He stood in silence as the meeting wrapped up and the elder political leaders filed out of the room.

"What is it that drove you to such rude behavior, boy?" Odin called once he was seated back in his throne. Thor stepped forward with renewed glee.

"Heimdal says that Jane believes she found the way to fix the Bifrost." He explained. Odin sighed. Thor frowned at the obvious annoyance and exhaustion in the old man's exhale.

"You miss her that much, do you?" Odin asked in a soft, quiet voice. Thor's confusion increased,

"Of course." He spoke like it should have been as obvious as the nose on his face, "I love her." Odin rubbed his temples for a moment,

"Then I have a confession." He sighed again and then looked up to meet Thor's blue eyes, "Thor, I could repair the Bifrost at any second, if I wanted to. I have that power." He told the young man. Thor looked like he'd just been slapped with a dead fish,

"What?" he breathed, eyes flickering across the floor before anger contorted his features, "And you thought it wise to keep this information to yourself? Why?" he barked. Odin studied Thor for a long moment.

"Because I know that as soon as the bridge is accessible again…" he paused to weigh his words, not wanting to entice any more anger from the young man, "You will leave." He finished. It was obvious all over Thor's face that he didn't understand and he was letting his anger get to him. He threw out his hands,

"Of course I'll leave! That is the whole point! I want to see her again!" he shouted. Odin frowned,

"And when will you come back home? If ever?" he asked, voice still soft, too exhausted to fight with his passionate son.

"What nonsense is this? You think I will abandon my home?" Thor asked and then his face softened with understanding. He took the few small steps up to meet his father's throne and placed a gentle hand upon the old man's shoulder. He smiled, "Father, I will _always_ come home." He promised. Odin couldn't help but smile at that beautiful face and he gave a soft nod.

"Alright." He rose from his chair and took up his great spear, "Let us get you to Earth then." He led the way out.

It took no time at all for Odin to stand at the shattered edge, raise his hands, and speak some ancient incantation. Thor, Sif, the Warrior's Three, Heimdal, and a handful of guards stood watching in awe as the rainbow bridge weaved itself back together. Odin turned to face them when it was finished. The All-Father smiled at his son and gestured to the end of the bridge,

"Go now. You've made her wait long enough." He said. Thor threw his arms around Odin's neck and crushed him lovingly. After a moment he pulled back to look his father in the eyes,

"Thank you." He whispered, "I will keep in touch. And I promise not to stay away for too long." He said. Odin nodded. Thor smiled and waved to his friends and then all but leaped into the Bifrost, headed for Earth.

* * *

><p>His senses slowly came back to life and the first thing that registered was that it was hot. <em>Far too hot<em>. He began to swift and squirm, getting a feel for his location. He sniffed the heavy air, pine and dirt. He knew his eyes were open but there was nothing save complete darkness. Buried, he realized.

"_Damn it_." He cursed aloud, "They buried me." He took a deep breath, and choked on it. The air was too thick with dirt, he had to get out before he suffocated. Common sense told him he was facing up, so he planted his hand firmly on the pine above him, fingers splayed. He closed his eyes and focused, searching for the surface. When he finally found it he held his breath and teleported. He winced as the noon sun burned his eyes. He covered his face and blinked rapidly for a few minutes until he could see. He turned in a slow circle, trying to identify his surroundings. Nothing looked familiar in the least. That meant he was Midgard, the one realm in the universe he'd never cared to study and the same one that Thor was banished to. He groaned in annoyance. He looked down at himself and saw that his armor was still intact, more or less, but his helm was missing. Probably still in the pine box, he figured. Sweat dripped off his chin as the sun continued to beat down on him and he decided that he hated this planet already. With a wave of his hand his armor retreated and he was left in just the under shirt and his black pants and boots. He looked down both ways of the road, that he'd been buried on the side of, and couldn't see an end to either so he just went on a whim and started walking. There would be civilization at some point, he knew that. As he walked he tested the full strength of his power. The reservoir had kept him alive enough to heal, and he had enough to get out of the ground, but past that he felt his magic fleeting. There wasn't much and he knew the longer he spent on Earth without a chance to recharge it would only continue to drain. He needed food and water. He glared up at the sun again, and an ice bath, he decided. Then after all his necessities were handled he'd get to work finding the imbeciles that buried him. By the time a town came into view he had his shoes and shirt off and was panting like a dog. Much to his appreciation, a restaurant was the first building he reached. He stumbled into the air conditioned little diner and swore that it felt like Valhalla. He sighed pleasurably as the cold air rushed over him. A small woman standing behind a podium stared at him,

"Do…do you need help, sir?" she asked. He turned his emerald eyes on her,

"No. I need food and water." He looked around the diner and spotted an empty table at the far end, away from anyone else, "Might I sit?" he asked the girl without looking at her. She was nodding as she gathered up some menus,

"Of course! Anywhere you like." She answered but he was already halfway to his destination. He slumped into the cool, cushioned bench with another content sigh. The girl was placing a menu and silverware down in front of him,

"Did your car break down? Did you walk far?" she asked. He didn't bother opening his eyes as he answered.

"I do not understand your first question. But yes, I walked rather far." He spoke quietly, obvious exhaustion seeping out in his breathless voice.

"Would you like some water?" she asked, he heard slight confusion in her small voice. She was wary of him. He smirked.

"That would be nice. And food." He heard her scratching down an order on her little pad of paper,

"What kind? What would you like to eat?" she asked. He let out a long breath,

"It matters not, as long as it's edible." He replied then waved a hand to shoo her. He was getting a headache from her repeated questions. She brought him a pitcher of water and an assortment of things to eat. He greedily inhaled all of it. She had watched from her place at the podium, mouth agape, as he literally licked the plates clean. When he appeared to be finished she approached him,

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, picking up some of the empty dishes.

"No. Where is an inn?" he asked as he rose from the bench. She looked up at him, wide eyed,

"A what?" she whispered, obviously startled by his sudden close proximity. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance at her,

"An inn. A place to stay for the night?" he clarified.

"Oh…uh…" she turned her gaze away, "Like a hotel? There's one right across the street." She told him. He walked past her,

"Thank you." She jumped for him suddenly,

"Wait! You have to pay for all this!" she said. He turned to give her a strange look,

"Pay for what? I've done nothing." He was honestly confused. She looked flabbergasted as she gestured to the table littered with dishes,

"The food. You have to pay for all the food you ate." She explained. He snorted in amusement,

"Do you know who I am?" he asked playfully. Her eyes went wide as he stepped closer to her again, she looked up into his iridescent green eyes and slowly shook her head. He grinned, razor thin and just as sharp, and she flinched.

"I am Loki, royalty among insects, a god among _mortals_…" he spat the word like it was dirt on his tongue, "And I do as I please." He turned on his heel and was gone.


	2. Just A Bit of Fun

**Chapter 2 – Just a Bit of Fun**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, cruel world…<em>

_You don't have what it takes,_

_We don't need your faith._

_We've got fucking fate._

_Hey, cruel world…_

_You don't have what it takes,_

_We don't need your faith._

_We've got fucking fate._

_Creator_

_Preserver_

_Destroyer_

_Ask which one I am!_

_There's no drugged-out devils,_

_Or square-halo angels,_

_Walking among us._

_I am among no one._

_I am among no one._

_I am among no one. _Marilyn Manson, _"Hey, Cruel World…"_

* * *

><p>Thor landed unto the dirt of New Mexico with gentle ease and was immediately greeted by a small, squealing brunette woman. She leaped into his chest, throwing her arms tightly around his neck in an attempt to suffocate him with affections. He chuckled with delight and kissed her cheek. Darcy stood a few feet away, smiling at the display,<p>

"We saw the rainbow lights. Guess whatever Jane did must of worked." She commented with a nonchalant shrug. Thor gently placed Jane upon the ground,

"Actually, it was Odin who fixed the Bridge." He told them. Jane frowned,

"So I…didn't do anything?" she wondered. Thor gaped for a moment, taken aback by Jane's obvious disappointment.

"Well…I am certain that your efforts were helpful. You made it tremendously easier for Odin to use his magics." He lied with a sweet smile to reassure her. She looked unconvinced but returned the smile,

"I guess that's something." She shrugged one shoulder. Thor placed a hand upon her cheek, getting a good look of her. He cocked his head slightly, interested,

"You cut your hair." He observed. Her hair was much shorter, cropped at above-shoulder length. She reached up and started fidgeting her hair with a slight blush,

"Oh…yeah." She looked down bashfully, "Well…I thought it was a good idea." He ran a hand through the silky strands.

"I like it." He grinned, "Now my hair is longer than yours." He teased. Her bashfulness was instantly replaced by an incredulous eye-roll. Thor tossed his head and laughed.

"Shall we go inside?" he gestured to the door of their little "lab of operations". Both women nodded. Stepping inside, Thor was greeted by another familiar face,

"Son of Coul!" Thor called out cheerfully as he slapped the man on the shoulder. Agent Coulson almost face-planted from the force of the gesture but he smoothly shook it off and nodded at the large man,

"Thor. Nice to see you again." He glanced at Jane, "I hope." He added. Jane gave an innocent grin. A shorter man, with well-shaped facial hair and dark goggles upon his head, stepped forward while wiping his hands on an oily rag. Thor narrowed his eyes at the blue glow emitting from beneath the man's white shirt. The man jerked his chin at Thor,

"So this is the big guy, huh?" he said then put a hand out, "Tony Stark. A pleasure, I'm sure." Thor snorted at the arrogant, little man and made sure to squeeze his hand more than necessary,

"And what, might I ask, does Tony Stark do here?" Thor asked, grinning to himself as Tony wiggled his fingers in pain. Jane stepped into Thor's line of sight as she started cleaning up the worktable,

"Oh, well, see. Tony happens to be…" she started.

"Rich." Tony finished for her, watching Thor with scrutiny. Jane sighed,

"I was going to say "a genius". A rich genius." She corrected, "And he heard about my work from S.H.E.I.L.D and offered to help out." She finished stacking the papers on the table and then offered a seat to Thor. Thor sat down,

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" he inquired. Coulson stepped forward,

"Strategic Homeland Inter…"

"That's a mouthful…" Jane interrupted him, "…that I don't think poor Thor is going to understand." She smiled at Phil and he nodded with a shrug.

"We're law enforcers." He stated simply, "For humans and…non-humans…with superpowers that might threaten Earth." Thor nodded thoughtfully. Darcy placed several mugs upon the table,

"Coffee?" she grinned at Thor and his eyes went wide,

"Verily!" he answered with excitement. Darcy poured a cup for him,

"I'm gonna assume that means "yes"." She chuckled. Thor took a swig of the dark beverage then turned back to Coulson,

"What are…non-humans? Do you mean my people?" he asked. Coulson kept his poker face,

"Among others. Yes." He answered. Thor did not appreciate the Agent's vague answers,

"Others?" he persisted, aggravation creeping into his voice. Coulson gave a small smile, seeing that he wasn't going to get away from Thor's interrogation,

"Earth has had its own problems; mutants, super villains, mechanical maniacs, symbiotic serial killers, science experiments gone wrong. And now aliens." He explained. Thor finished his coffee,

"Any trouble that I might help you with?" he asked.

"Actually!" Tony said as he jumped up from the table and over to his computer. Thor's eyebrows went up with interest. "There is something…" Tony waved for them to come look. Thor came to peer at the screen and his brow instantly scrunched up, he became lost in the images and numbers displayed in translucent blues till his head hurt and he had to look away. Tony was typing, fingers like lightening,

"Jane's sensors have a limited range…but **mine** are obviously far better…" he was mumbling as he brought up the information. Jane crossed her arms and snorted at him. The screen froze,

"There!" Tony pointed, "Just a few miles from a little town in Oklahoma. An anomaly much like what we just saw a few minutes ago." He looked at the others. Jane was staring wide-eyed,

"Something crashed there..." She whispered. Thor suddenly stiffened, an image of a green-eyed young man flashed through his mind, and he frowned deeply. All eyes were looking at him now. He licked his lips, but it didn't help his suddenly parched mouth,

"When…when did that happen?" he whispered involuntarily. Tony looked at the computer screen for a second,

"About four days ago." He answered, then cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at Thor. Thor looked up at the ceiling as he calculated the time difference between Earth and Asgard, he looked down at his hand as he counted on his fingers, and the others waited in silence. He looked up and Jane watched the color drain from his face. She placed a hand on his chest,

"What is it?" she asked.

"Loki." Thor answered, utter shock weighing his voice. Tony raised his other eyebrow,

"What the hell's a "Loki"?" he asked, "Is it hot?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Thor gave him a look,

"No, he is a Frost Giant." He answered in confusion.

"Loki? Isn't…isn't that the guy you were fighting before? The one who sent the metal monster to kill you? To kill us?" Jane asked in a panic. Coulson's hand flew up to his hidden ear piece,

"Director Fury, we have a possible situation…" he started.

"NO!" Thor shouted and everyone flinched, "No…please…" He took a deep breath. His shoulders fell as if Atlas had just handed him the world to hold, "He…he's my brother." He whispered, voice strangled somewhere between desperate and ashamed.

"Why did he try to kill you?" Tony asked.

"Um, did." Jane corrected aggressively, "He **did** kill you." Thor opened his mouth for a second then closed it, looking far more lost and confused than any of them.

"He…was in pain. It was a misunderstanding." He sounding like he was trying to convince himself, "I wasn't there for him. But if he is alive, then I still have a chance to fix things."

"You thought he was dead?" Darcy asked. Thor nodded,

"We all did. He…" Thor paused as if lost in thought then he shook his head, "He fell. From the Bridge. While we were fighting." He finished.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Coulson asked carefully, hand still on his ear. Thor wasn't sure what the answer should be, so he avoided the question,

"We don't know if he even survived the fall." He said, "We should find him and then determine his state of mind." Coulson narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded and put his hand down.

"Well there's more good news." Tony chirped in, "There were witnesses." Everyone gathered around the screen again.

"Witnesses?" Jane wondered aloud. Tony nodded as he enhanced the satellite video,

"A car was there on the road. A…" he froze the video, "…Chevy Impala." He gave a sharp whistle, "An old one. Do these people know what century this is?" he shook his head in disbelief. Coulson pointed at the license plate,

"I know that car. We have it on file. Two young men that we've been keeping our eyes on for quite some time now." He told them, "The Winchester brothers." They turned to Coulson,

"Well if S.H.I.E.L.D has tabs on them then they're either wanted super criminals, or…?" Tony urged.

"Demon hunters." Coulson answered and they all looked at him as if expecting a punch line. He gave a nonchalant shrug of one shoulder, "They've stopped a few Apocalypses."

"This is excellent news!" Thor cheered, "If you know them, then we may go find them and ask what they saw." Coulson was quiet for a minute as he considered the request, then he placed his hand on his ear,

"Sir, where are the Winchesters staying tonight?" he asked, there was a pause and then Coulson nodded to nobody, "Thank you, sir." He leveled his gaze with the small group, "They're already one state over from that crash site. But we can get to them before the morning." He said. Thor turned to the girls and gently grabbed Jane's shoulders,

"You will have to forgive me for leaving after I've only just returned, but you need to stay here." He told her sternly. She made a face,

"So he is dangerous." She stated. Thor sighed, lowering his head,

"I don't know." He confessed. Jane gave his hand a squeeze,

"Ok." She smiled, "Go find him. And I hope he's alright." Thor kissed her,

"Thank you." He said then waved to Darcy as he went out the door. Coulson was already in his car and he gestured to the passenger seat. Thor made a face as he peered inside the window,

"Am I supposed to fit inside there somehow?" he asked in disbelief. Tony walked by and opened the door. Thor's eyebrows went up, "But it's so tiny inside." He whined. Tony was climbing into his own car,

"I'm sure you don't complain like that about Jane!" he called. Coulson stifled a laugh. Thor slowly sat down in the expensive seat then tried to gently pull the door closed. The door clicked shut and Thor looked to Coulson with worry. Coulson smiled,

"You're good." He assured. Thor smiled. Coulson led the way to the road and not even an hour later they were getting out of the cars and into a S.H.I.E.L.D chopper.

"Much faster!" Coulson told Thor over the sound of the engine.

* * *

><p>Loki left his hotel room like he'd left the diner; used and unpaid for. He grabbed the first man he saw on the street,<p>

"How do I get to New York?" he demanded. The man jerked his arm out of Loki's grip,

"Oh, I don't know, a plane?" he answered and shook his head while walking away. Loki's brow furrowed in confusion, so he stopped a woman nearby,

"Where do I get a…plane?" he asked her, not even sure what a plane was. She looked at him with astonishment,

"The airport?" she answered. Loki's face lit up with understanding,

"Airport? You fly. Oh…" he mumbled to himself, "I know something better than that." He turned his eyes back to the woman, "Do you have a map? Of this…" he tried to remember the right term, "…country?" She was shaking her head,

"No…but you could probably buy one from the gas station." She pointed at a small building across the street. Loki left her without thanks and shoved the gas station door open. There was a greasy old man behind the counter,

"Afta'noon." He greeted Loki through the cigar in his mouth. Loki made a face of disgust at the smell, he coughed once,

"I am looking for a map of this country. Preferably one with linear coordinates." He told the man. The old man blinked slowly then reached under the counter to pull out a folded paper, he held it out to Loki who snatched it roughly. Loki unfolded the map upon the counter and followed his finger till he found New York. He grinned victoriously when he found the coordinates for the place within New York called "Manhattan". The old man was clearing his throat,

"That's three fifty." He said. Loki shoved the map back at him,

"I am not purchasing it, thank you." He gave the man one last disgusted look then stepped outside. Loki turned his gaze on the sky, paying attention to the suns' location he made a trail in the air with his finger, as if mapping out the path he'd take. He nodded in confirmation to himself and then closed his eyes. There was the rush of air filling a vacuum, then silence and he couldn't breathe, but that was expected. Seconds that felt like hours passed and he emerged from the empty dimension gasping for air and feeling far too hot. He composed himself quickly and looked around. What had been a no-name town in the middle of nowhere was now a loud city of towering structures and millions of people. He congratulated himself on a teleportation well done,

"Much faster than flying." He confirmed. The sudden interruption of many cars honking brought him to realize he was standing in the middle of a main roadway. He glared at the vehicles and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Now…" he turned in a slow circle, "Where's my Tesseract?"

* * *

><p>"Ughhh…" Dean groaned drunkenly as he fell face-first into the hotel mattress. Sam was rolling his eyes,<p>

"Why do you have to get smashed every time you go into a bar? You can't just _have a drink_?" he spoke as he climbed out of his filthy street clothes and into bed. Dean was waving a dismissive hand at his brother,

"Every time we have to fight vampires…" his voice was muffled by a pillow, "…I need more than **a** drink." He laughed. Sam rolled over, putting his back to Dean, and shut off the lights. Not even a split second passed and they both heard the ruffle of wings. The brothers groaned in unison.

"Go away, Cas!" Dean shouted from the pillow, "We're dirty and tired and drunk." Sam turned the light back on and sat up,

"He's drunk." He told Castiel. Cas didn't seem fazed,

"That's very irresponsible, Dean." He replied. Dean waved his hand again,

"Yeah, thanks, mom." He grumbled. Cas sighed,

"You have to get up." He ordered, "They've found you." Sam's head whipped back and forth as if looking for something,

"Who?" he asked.

"The Thunder God, and his friends." Cas answered. Dean sat up with a groan,

"What? You didn't even tell us he was on Earth!" he whined.

"I didn't know!" Cas defended, "It doesn't matter now. They're here." Sam jumped out of the bed,

"We'll just leave like we always do." He started shoving things into a duffel bag, "Come on, Dean!" he said. Cas was shaking his head,

"Too late." He declared and pointed at the hotel's door, just as a knock was heard. The brothers froze and looked at each other. Castiel vanished.

"Sam and Dean? I know you're here. I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D, we just need to ask you a few questions." A voice came from behind the door. Dean looked at Sam incredulously while mouthing the word "shield", Sam threw out his hands and shrugged. Dean pointed at the window and Sam nodded while tossing another duffel bag at Dean.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Coulson said. The brothers paused as if considering it but then continued for the window. Sam silently slid the window open, then screamed in surprise as he was greeted by a man of red and yellow metal. Sam backpedaled from the window as the metal man raised his hand, showing a blue light in its palm,

"He told not to." A metallic voice spoke. The sharp sound of wood snapping was heard and the boys turned to see a large blond man ripping the hotel door apart. Both Winchesters had a gun in their hands instantly. Coulson stepped forward calmly,

"Woah now," he put a hand up, "Easy there, boys. You're not in trouble." He smiled at them.

"Yeah?" Dean questioned, "Then what do you want?"

"And what's "shield"?" Sam added.

"And what are you!" Dean shouted, turning his gun on Iron Man. Tony gave a chuckle as he landed on the hotel carpet and flipped his helmet back.

"Tony Stark, boys. Relax." Tony smiled. Sam leaned into Dean's ear,

"He's a man in a metal suit." He mumbled,

"Yeah, now I've seen everything." Dean whispered in return, then pointed his gun at Thor, "And what about Blondie?" he demanded.

"He's the reason we're here. His name is Thor." Coulson answered.

"The Thunder God?" Sam's voice was edging on panic. Coulson smiled again,

"I see the angels are keeping you informed." He said, "Then you know why we're here." Dean lowered his gun and stood at ease,

"Yeah. We figured." He said and nodded at Sam who lowered his gun in response, "The crash?" he continued. Coulson nodded. Thor could no longer contain himself,

"What did you see?" he asked, sounding like a hopeful child. Dean sighed,

"It was…a man. He crashed in the road and…" he scratched the back of his neck, "We…uh…hit him, with our car…" Thor's jaw fell,

"What? Was he alright? Where is he?" he stepped forward anxiously. Sam was shaking his head,

"We buried him." He spoke softly, "We're so sorry." Thor's face went red,

"You did **WHAT**?" he shouted and the clap of thunder sounded outside, the entire hotel shook. Sam and Dean backed away,

"We're sorry!" Dean cried, "We didn't mean to hit him!"

"YOU BURIED HIM!" Thor snatched Dean up by the throat. Iron Man and Coulson turned their weapons on Thor,

"Put him down, Thor!" Tony shouted. Thor wasn't hearing any of them,

"HE WAS A PRINCE OF ASGARD AND YOU DEFILED HIM BY PUTTING HIM **IN THE GROUND**! THIS LOWLIFE PLANET IS NOT WORTHY OF HAVING HIM! YOU WILL TAKE ME TO HIM **NOW**!" Thunder shook the building again.

"OK! Ok!" Sam was shouting, "We'll show you right now! Please, just let go of my brother!" Thor saw the fear and panic on the young man's face, then he looked at the man in his grip as his face turned blue. Thor dropped Dean and watched Sam run to his side. Coulson and Tony lowered their weapons. Thor took a deep breath,

"That man you hit…" he spoke in a hoarse whisper now, Dean and Sam looked up at him, "…he was my little brother." He turned away from them, wiping his eyes as he headed outside.

They all hopped back into their cars and hit the highway, the Impala leading the way. As the sun broke the horizon Dean pulled the Impala to a slow stop on the edge of a road block. Beyond the police barrier was the crater left by Loki, the only sign that he was ever there. There were no police in sight so the men hopped the road block. Dean and Sam stopped a few feet away from the crater. Dean pointed to a spot next to a lone tree.

"It's…he's right here." He told them, turning sorrowful hazel eyes to Thor. Thor stared at the ground like it was going to swallow his soul. Sam retrieved some shovels from the Impala's trunk and they started digging. By early noon Dean and Sam hefted the pine box out unto the dirt. Thor hesitated, hand lingering over the crude coffin, heart pounding in his ears. Dean had a crowbar in his hands but assumed he probably didn't need it. As he expected, Thor simply gripped the wooden cover and ripped it off. Thor dropped the cover in surprise and began turning in a circle like he was expecting someone to jump out from behind the tree and scream "psyche". The others peered inside the coffin; nothing was there but a gleaming, golden helm of satanic horns.

"What the-?" Sam whispered. Dean put his hands upon his head in disbelief,

"Oh God…Sam," he stepped away and kicked the dirt in vain, "He wasn't dead!" Sam shrugged,

"We didn't know…" he started,

"We buried a man that wasn't dead!" Dean interrupted hysterically.

"He seemed pretty dead!" Sam defended, "He wasn't breathing or anything!" Thor was looking up in the sky now, still searching,

"Loki is a very powerful sorcerer. His magic most likely put him into a sort of hibernation, in order to heal him." He explained, "He would have appeared dead to the common eye." Thor picked up Loki's helmet and wiped the dirt from it, there was a single small dent in the metal, right above where Loki's left eyebrow would be. Thor frowned at the blemish, he'd have to fix it before he returned the helm to Loki.

"So…where is he?" Sam asked, glancing around once. Tony was looking at the helmet with interest,

"Yeah. And why'd he leave his goat horns behind?" He asked, looking at his reflection in the gold.

"Maybe he was still too weak to carry them?" Dean guessed. Thor shook his head,

"No. Loki treasures this stupid helmet." He chuckled at the memories of all the times he'd teased Loki about the horns, "This is a message. Left for me, most likely."

"A message? What kind of message?" Sam wondered.

"It is a game." Thor looked at them, "With Loki, it's always a game. He is asking me to play, to…come find him."

"So what are you gonna do?" Tony asked. Thor looked at the dent again and frowned further,

"Find him, of course." He walked back toward the cars, "He'll want his helm returned."


End file.
